The Chameleon and Her Visit
by ChameleonRose
Summary: Cammie goes to Blackthorne in the break between her junior semesters at Gallagher as her mum is on a mission. Once she gets there she has to prove to the boys that she's not someone to mess with. Fluff mainly more of a back ground for the sequel. AU and a bit OOC. NO COC. This is my first story that I've posted please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I crept through the secret passage way Dr Steve finished his welcome back speech with "now dig in and enjoy the rest of your semester boys" I decided that then would be the best time to make my entrance. I slid out of the passage and into Balckthorne's version of the grand hall. Joe Solomon (my favourite teacher, god father and living legend) was the only one to notice me. Of course, he just acted like I wasn't there, so decided I needed to make a scene. Now here's the thing you need to know about me I'm the chameleon there are only a few people who even have a chance of finding me when I don't want to be found and even less people than that can make me show myself or make a scene if you like. Joe Solomon is one of those people and he knew it. So that's why I did the thing I hate the most, and drew attention to myself. "Joe that's not very nice I came all this way to see you and you act as if I'm not even here. I know you saw me Joe I made sure you did" I called to him "And I appreciate the effort Cameron" he said sounding very calm and almost bored as the rest of the hall was silent with their jaws dropped to the ground "just please tell me your mother knows you're here" "Of course Joe," I exclaimed holding one hand to my heart "it kills me that you'd even think that." Then I do what just about no one else can do I make the famous Joe Solomon Melt in the pam of my hand. Him along with every other person I've ever tried my puppy dog eyes cannot resist them they're my secret weapon. They can make anyone do anything I want. My best friends would have you believe I have mind control powers (but the technology is not even in proto type phase yet and they know that). "I can stay can't I?" I say using my innocent voice. The innocent voice and the puppy dog eyes together is a completely irresistible and in some cases deadly combo. "Of course you can Cam." He said and if it was even possible it got quieter and the boy's jaws dropped even more. The teachers had recovered and weren't shocked when they realised it was me after all they knew Joe was my god father and they also knew my father. "Just one question though," he asked sounding almost nervous no one else would have noticed but I did "why are you here?" I giggled a little that's what made him nervous. "Well mum got asked to do a mission and I told her to go. You know since she hasn't done one in so long and I know she misses them. But she didn't want to leave me in the mansion alone," "I don't blame her." he muttered under his breath but I'm a spy well spy-in-training so heard him but I chose to ignore it and get him back for it latter "so I said I'd come visit you so she could go. Once I finally convinced her it was a good idea she had to leave early CIA time the next morning (FYI if you didn't already know early CIA time is like midnight) so she didn't get a chance to call and tell you I was coming she told me to call you, but I decided this was more fun" I gave him cheeky smile and he just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Gallagher Girls that would be Ally Carter and I am not her. Also this goes for the last chapter as well I forgot to put a diclaimer on it. Anyway on with the story. **

Chapter 2

Joe took me to his room which just by coincidence (so he said) was right next to the room I would be staying in while I was at the Blackthrone institute for boys. The school both Joe and my dad went to. Dad. I miss him so much. I wonder if my dad and Joe ever got in any trouble…. Oh who am I kidding I wonder what kind of trouble they got in to. Maybe while

Chapter 2

Joe took me to his room which just by coincidence (so he said) was right next to the room I would be staying in while I was at the Blackthrone institute for boys. The school both Joe and my dad went to. Dad. I miss him so much. I wonder if my dad and Joe ever got in any trouble…. Oh who am I kidding I wonder what kind of trouble they got in to. Maybe while I'm here I can find out…...then Joe brought me out of my thoughts. "So Cammie how long are you gracing us with your presence?" he asked. "I go back when you go back at the beginning of next semester but while we're speaking of being here I'm not here to take classes I might sit in on a few every now and then but it's my summer break and I intend to enjoy it," I gave him a hard stare "do we have an understanding?" "Yes Cam, I understand you want to sleep in most mornings" he said chuckling "And what is so wrong with that may I ask?" my stern look returning "Nothing, nothing I just feel sorry for the poor boys who decide that you don't need that much sleep" then he looked like he was pondering something and said "actually if any of the boys come within a three mile radius of your room or three foot radius of you I just might have to have a bit of a talk with them," "Joseph Solomon don't you even think about it. You got me?" I yelled full on glaring at him now. It wasn't that I wanted to get that close to any of the boys I hadn't even thought about it to be honest but I don't need my god father going around beating people up for me I'm quite capable of doing it myself thank you very much. And let me tell you if any of them look anywhere other than my face their going to be in the infirmary before Joe can even get his highly trained ass over to them. "No, none of them are even allowed to think about you that way let alone look at you like that or even get close enough to do anything about it have you got me?" Joe was getting louder and louder although he was trying hard not to flip out too much. But ever since my dad went MIA he's been there for me so instead of having an over protective father I've got an over protective god father and I think mine might be worse. "Joe I'm the best pavement artist of my generation I can feel it when some one's looking at me and I can tell where their looking and if any of them even think about trying anything I'll have them in the infirmary before you can say Gallagher, Ok. So you don't need to worry." I reassured him "Now if you don't mind," I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in "I would like to go to bed now. Night, Joe." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. When I got into my room I change in to my Pj's and slid into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

here I can find out…...then Joe brought me out of my thoughts. "So Cammie how long are you gracing us with your presence?" he asked. "I go back when you go back at the beginning of next semester but while we're speaking of being here I'm not here to take classes I might sit in on a few every now and then but it's my summer break and I intend to enjoy it," I gave him a hard stare "do we have an understanding?" "Yes Cam, I understand you want to sleep in most mornings" he said chuckling "And what is so wrong with that may I ask?" my stern look returning "Nothing, nothing I just feel sorry for the poor boys who decide that you don't need that much sleep" then he looked like he was pondering something and said "actually if any of the boys come within a three mile radius of your room or three foot radius of you I just might have to have a bit of a talk with them," "Joseph Solomon don't you even think about it. You got me?" I yelled full on glaring at him now. It wasn't that I wanted to get that close to any of the boys I hadn't even thought about it to be honest but I don't need my god father going around beating people up for me I'm quite capable of doing it myself thank you very much. And let me tell you if any of them look anywhere other than my face their going to be in the infirmary before Joe can even get his highly trained ass over to them. "No, none of them are even allowed to think about you that way let alone look at you like that or even get close enough to do anything about it have you got me?" Joe was getting louder and louder although he was trying hard not to flip out too much. But ever since my dad went MIA he's been there for me so instead of having an over protective father I've got an over protective god father and I think mine might be worse. "Joe I'm the best pavement artist of my generation I can feel it when some one's looking at me and I can tell where their looking and if any of them even think about trying anything I'll have them in the infirmary before you can say Gallagher, Ok. So you don't need to worry." I reassured him "Now if you don't mind," I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in "I would like to go to bed now. Night, Joe." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. When I got into my room I change in to my Pj's and slid into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN- hey, I decided to update this earlier than I was intending to (meaning the same day as I posted the first chapter) as the response got for it was awesome I thank you all my lovely readers. I star back at school on Tuesday until then I will probably update each dat once I go back I will update at least once a week. I already have the whole of this story and some of the sequel written up and ready to post.**

**yours truly ChameleonRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does **

Chapter 3

I had a dreamless sleep that night and was woken by a voice I couldn't quite place

"Cammie, Cam, Cammie bear," Then I was able to place the voice. Only two people are allowed to call me Cammie bear and they were my dad and Joe "time to get up Cammie bear" Joe whispered to me trying to wake me up

"I miss him," was all I was able to say and it came out as barely a whisper "I really miss him"

"I know I miss him to Cammie bear, I miss him to" he knew who I was talking about without even asking. We hugged for a minute then we pulled apart.

"It's time for breakfast" Joe told me

"Ok, I'll be down soon I have to take a shower" and with that Joe left and I had my shower it only took me 5 minutes and 6.35 seconds then I put on my denim shorts and a tank top with my black converses and raced down to breakfast. When I got down there I was met by Joe and Dr Steve the headmaster.

"Well Cameron I think a formal introduction is in order don't you" Dr Steve asked me as I stopped in front of them.

"Yes Dr Steve that would probably be best," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster at 6:00am which was pretty sweet seeing as I'm a spy and, well, we need to be able to lie about everything including how we're feeling

" And thank you for letting me stay here." I finished. He beamed at me I smiled

"Excellent, just excellent the boys could learn a thing or two from you" he said and beamed again.

"Not just on the manners front" Joe mumbled Dr Steve looked me over.

"I don't doubt that" he said after he was done looking me over just than the dim noise in the dining hall grew louder

"While this is a lovely conversation I think that introduction should be sooner rather than latter as the boys sound like their getting hungry and restless" I said in a way that would make Madame Dabney very proud. It was very polite.

"Yes that's a very good idea Cameron" and just as Dr Steve finished saying that yells erupted from the dining hall. We rushed in to the dining hall to see a big crowd in the middle.

Dr Steve started yelling at the boys to sit back down and teachers were rushing around trying to make them sit down and get to the centre of the crowd were there seemed to be a fight going on. That's when I decided it was getting ridicules it had been 5 minutes and 32.56 seconds and the teachers weren't getting anywhere. So once again I did the thing I hate the most and drew attention to myself. I wolf whistled loudly and when I say loudly I mean if you're in a 10 mile radius of me block your ears loudly. Everyone and I mean everyone including the teachers froze on the spot and looked at me. That was becoming a bit of a habit when I was in this room but I shook it off and continued to tell them off.

"What are you a pack of wild animals," I yelled at them "that behaviour is appalling now sit down and be quiet before I make you." I finished and they all did except one of them I think his name was Jason. He made the biggest mistake he just walk over and leered at me "what are you going to do princess beat me up?"

"If that's what it takes" I told him calmly with a stern look appearing on my face then Joe called out to Jason (the boy)

"Jason watch what you say. Don't be a hot head she's not someone you want to mess with she always follows through with her threats." Oh he knows me so well I thought as an evil smile came on to my face. Joe called out again

"Sit down now Jason we don't want anything to happen." He sounded nervous all though I'm probably the only one who noticed the small change in his voice."And what she going to do smack me," at that I heard a lot of I wouldn't mind that my self's. Joe looked murderous "and tell me I was a bad boy she's only a girl." At that I saw red and Joe knew that. Worry was all over his face now. Some of the boys saw this and their expressions mirrored Joe's.

"No, I won't smack you but I will do this," I round house kicked him to the head punched him in the stomach grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then twisted it so it was about to snap. Then I leaned in to his ear and whispered but everyone still heard "but if you want I can still smack you." Then I shoved him away from me. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Well while I have your attention I might as well introduce myself. I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. I go to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women and yes it's a school for spies. I'm on summer break between my junior semesters. I'm on the cov ops track and um I think that's it. Oh right wait, and my code name is the chameleon." There were whispers like "Morgan as Matthew Morgan's daughter" or "The chameleon? No she can't be that guys the best pavement artist any agency has seen since Matthew Morgan" flying around the room. Joe just looked at me.

"You just had to add that like an afterthought didn't you?" I looked at him confused

"What do you mean Joe? It was an afterthought." He just looked at me with an amused expression on his face

"Wipe that look off your face and tell me." I was annoyed by now but I had a just cause it was 6:30am Joe had gotten me up at 6:00, I had been called a pretty princess that couldn't hurt a fly, kicked some guys ass and been looked at like I had two heads. Joe was picking up on my mood so he decided to tell me what was so amusing

"Most of the boys here idolise both you and your father." I couldn't help it I started laughing really hard "I'm not joking Cam" I scoffed at him

"Yer, and I'm actually the Easter bunny. Joe no one idolises me. I'm a seventeen year old girl." "Didn't you just get up Jason for calling you a girl and lots of senior agents are amazed by you and would be honoured to just talk to you" he asked mockingly then told me seriously

"That's different and you know it. I was getting up him because he thought that because I'm a girl that I couldn't kick his ass but in fact I can and could probably kick over three quarters of the people in this rooms ass's into the next millennium the ass's I couldn't kick in to the next millennium I could kick into at least next week and you know that as a Fact don't you Joe." I said starting to get really annoyed and ignoring the second part of what he said

"Yes, Cam I do and you're an amazing spy and an even better pavement artist," I was blushing really hard now. I was like bright red. "Cam it's nothing to be embarrassed about." How could he say that I'm the girl who never I repeat NEVER gets seen and now the whole student body and the teaching staff of the Blackthorne institute for boys is watching as my god father who is the toughest cov ops teacher ever and a living legend praises me. So I veered the subject in what at the time I thought was a less embarrassing direction

"They said best seen by all the agencies since my dad is that true?" he looked at me and nodded "better than my dad at seventeen" he shook his head I won't admit it even under oath (you could try a lie detector but I've been tricking them since I was six) but my heart fell a little. "Just as good" he said and it rose back up again then what looked like pride and sadness flashed across his face but it was gone so fast no one else would have noticed, but I did. "You're just as good as your dad was at your age and will continue to be as good as he was. Ok, Cammie bear" I can't believe he just called me that in front of everyone. Looks like I'm stopping in on some P&E classes to live that one down.

"Well everyone I think we should be getting back to breakfast because I believe you have classes and I have some sleep to catch up on." I said very politely using my innocent voice but I'm pretty sure the look on my face said that I would kill anyone who didn't go back to eating breakfast and drop any and all talk about the Cammie bear thing. Then Joe tried to walk past me I put my hand on his chest and held my other hand out for his credit card I could of just taken it or just shopped online but this way he knows I have it and will stress about the bills he's gonna get which is half of his punishment the other half is the actual bills themselves. He reached into his pocket and gave it to me with a very grim expression on his face then I grabbed a piece of toast of the plate of breakfast (that I don't even know when he got) and walked out

"Hey that was my toast" he yelled only faking annoyance

"And now it's mine. Have fun in your class's boys." I called over my shoulder. I walked back to my room and went back to bed and got up 12:30 just in time for lunch.

As I walked in once again all the boys stared at me. I think they might have forgotten I was here.

"Oh My God, take a picture it'll last longer." I yelled still a bit tired after waking up which means I wasn't the happiest person to be around. Then to top it off some of the boys tried to discreetly take pictures

"I'm not blind I can see you and it was a figure of speech." Joe realised what was happening and glared at all the boys in return I held my hand out. Joe looked at me funny

"What?" he asked confused. I just smiled my innocent smile that is more like and innocent smile looking evil grin

"next card please Joe" then a look of understanding flashed across his face.

"what happens when I run out of cards Cam, Cam" he asked amused as if he figured out how to stop his punishments for doing things I didn't like

"then I take the limits on all the cards up and spend up too those limits and you do realise that I have every one of your card numbers memorised even the emergence CIA one. So taking the cards is really only so I can go to the mall and so you know I'm spending your money" he looked shocked then as if the information I just gave him explained a lot of things then I added "oh and you owe my mum and Abby apologies for the Christmas bills incident" I smiled and sat down at the junior's table.

"So what are your names" I asked the boys sitting closest to me. The first looked like a Greek god, the second looked a little nerdy and straight away I knew he was their Liz, the third was the male version of Macey. He had a bored expression on his face like he wanted to be anywhere but here "do I bore you?" I asked as sweet as ever all the boys except him chuckled at me he shot them death glares and they all stopped except the other three he was sitting with who were only stifling their laughter

"no you don't bore him. When you arrived last night Mr Solomon caught him looking at you and now he's on top of Solomon's list of boys to watch which I might add we are all on and I'm Zachary Goode by the way but you can call me Zach." The fourth and totally hot one with bright emerald green eyes told me. Wait! Oh god did I just say he was hot Cam don't think like that you can't and won't fall for him.

"And this" he said pointing to the first boy "is Grant, Jonas," he said pointing to the second "and Nick" he said pointing to the third. I smiled and said Hi just then Joe walked over

"Nice to see your getting to know some of the boys Cam." he said eyeing all of the boys especially Nick. Which I don't get everyone was staring at me. I don't know maybe he has a reputation or something. "But that's not why I'm here. I would like you to join the juniors for their Cov Ops class straight after lunch. Is that ok with you?" he asked although I knew it wasn't up for debate but it would be interesting so I wasn't going to fight the fact that he wasn't giving me a choice

"sure, sounds fun" I said happily I wanted to see how their Cov Ops classes are. The boys looked at me like I was crazy

"What?" I asked

"fun is not the way we would describe Cov Ops here." Nick said a little nervous but I think that was because of the look Joe was giving him

"You guys don't like Cov Ops! What are you mutants?" I asked in shock the only girls who don't like Cov Ops at Gallagher were a select few girls who are on the research and development track

"we never said we didn't like it just that we wouldn't describe it as fun" Zach said "really Gallagher girl you might think we're mutants or what was the other thing you called us oh yer a pack of wild animals but we're not. Trust me" he said and smirked the same smirk that had been plastered on his face the whole time I've been here just bigger.

**AN- Hi, thank you to all those who reviewed. I now know what other authors were talking about when they said they got fuzzy feelings reading the reviews and it made them want to keep writing. Some reviewers pointed out that when I posted the last chapter it doubled up something's. sorry about that I was having trouble with my internet. Hope this chapter is easier to read I'm still learning how to set everything out and I'm also doing this on my iPad so I makes it a bit harder. thanks to those who read and review.**

**yours truly ChameleonRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series ****that would be Ally Carter.**

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the junior Cov Ops class not really paying attention to what Joe was saying until.

"What is the best way to get in to the white house without being noticed?" he asked I knew he was trying not to laugh and so was I. That was a really funny mission and I get why he wanted me here now. They were talking about hiding in plain sight and being invisible or a pavement artist, which is what I am. He was also talking about one of the missions I was on with him that happened to also include my gorgeous Aunt Abby. All the boys were thinking and thinking hard. One I think his name was Mike thought he had it

"you can't you have to get seen" he said making it sound too easy. I lost it. I was laughing so hard that it hurt they were all looking at me.

"That is not the way Mr Tallows." Joe said barely containing the amusement in his voice

"Would you care to tell them Cammie" I looked at him like he was crazy he wanted me to tell 10 teenage boys how to break into the white house. I voiced this concern

"Joe are you telling me you want me to tell them how to break into the white house."

"Well it was you who actually got into the white house, was it not? So who better to tell them"

"if that's what you want Joe." I took a steadying breath and explained to the junior Cov Ops class of the Blackthorne institute for boys how to break into the white house. Then I waited for the questions. I was bombarded with so many at once that I wasn't able make half of them out

"one at a time or you know what you have a spokesperson and you all decide on some questions and that person asks them. Ok." I gave them a couple minutes to think about their questions and decide who was going to ask them. I course I knew who they would choose. Zach seemed to have a leadership role with the boys like I have with the girls back at Gallagher he always seemed to do the talking so surprise, surprise Zach was the spokesperson (aren't I amazing)

"why did you break in to the white house?"

"I broke in to the white to defuse a bomb and that's all I can tell you."

"Why wasn't a more experienced operative sent on this mission." I laughed a little and so did Joe

"They were. She just 'doesn't do vents when avoidance is possible' and plus have you seen the vents at white house I doubt I would still fit in them" the boys looked at me like I was crazy for mocking a senior agent "Have you said sorry to her yet for the Christmas bills incident, Joe?"

"What?" Zach asked "and did you just disrespect a senior agent"

"No," I giggled "and I wouldn't call Abby as a senior agent if I were you." then I pondered it for a couple of seconds "Actually if you ever meet Abby and you want to walk away from the meeting in a least the same condition that you arrived in I wouldn't call Abby a senior anything." I finished still giggling

"ok next question" I said after I finally calmed down and stopped giggling

"what tools did you need to break in?"

"Rappelling gear, a honey pot, and someone who can fit in really, really small places."

"I'm sure your aunt would love to know she's seen as just a honey pot." Joe said just then his phone rang "speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" he muttered under his breath while looking at the caller ID. But as we're all spies we heard him

"I'm sure she would also like to know she's referred to as the devil." I told him. He pondered this

"You win," Joe told me "now being the loving god daughter you are will you please answer it" he said holding his phone out to me. Meanwhile the boys were watching absolutely shocked and probably forming more questions although I think they were steering away from the topic of breaking into the white house and more towards who Abby was, how we both knew her and the fact that I was Joe's god daughter. I took the phone and answered it

"Hello"

"Hello? Squirt is that you?"

"Yep, it's me"

"Oh god! What happened? Why do you have Joe's phone? How did you get Joe's phone? Is everything ok?"

" Whoa! Chill Abby 1. Nothing happened my mum went on a mission and I'm staying at Blackthorne with Joe 2. So I can answer it 3. He gave it to me and 4. Everything is fine."

"Oh thank god!' she exclaim "It's just last time you had Joe's phone it was because he had just narrowly missed being shot in the head"

"That wasn't my fault Abby and you know it"

"I know squirt I wasn't saying that it was. So what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I just got here last night. Joe decided I had to get up for breakfast, I broke up a fight, kicked some boy's ass, got stared at like I had two heads and that's all before 7:00am. Then I slept till lunch, told the junior year Cov Ops class about the time we broke in to the white house, won an argument with Joe. Oh yer and I've already got three of his credit cards" I said as I held my hand out for the third

"what? What did I do this time?" Joe asked confused

"Squirt, are you making that four" Abby asked trying to smother her laughing.

"no just collecting the third" I said innocently Abby laughed "So what have you been up to Abby? Or a better yet where are you at the moment?"

"Langley, I just got back from a mission and finished my debrief"

"Your that close and all I'm getting is a phone call. Actually I'm not getting a phone call; Joe is getting a phone call." I started yelling at her

"Maybe I'll drop by ok. Now can I please talk to Joe it's not that I don't want to talk to you or that I don't love you squirt. It's just I called for a reason." I giggled

"I know"

"what does that mean? What was with the giggle? Cam!" She yelled down the phone at me.

"Here, she wants to talk to you" I told Joe as I handed him his phone then I turned to the boys

"questions" I asked them

"Yer, who was that"

"my Aunt"

"what wasn't your fault"

" That Joe just narrowly missed being shot in the head" I answered as if I was telling them that I heard we were having chicken for dinner. They all gapped at me "what?"

"How can you be so calm when you say that?" Grant yelled at me "because I got to shoot the guy who did it." I said and smiled sweetly then I called to Joe

"Hey, Joe do you know if that guy who tried to shoot you in the head is out of a coma yet?"

"Don't know Cammie" he called sounding as if he was trying to cover something up but I let it slide I'll just get the purple as well as the blue, yellow and pink sundresses. The rest of the day was very uneventful. Actually it was pretty uneventful until dinner the next night.

I was sitting with Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick. I was starting to see Grant, Jonas and Nick like the big brothers I never had even though it's only really been a day and a half but I guess that's because they remind me so much of Bex, Liz and Macey who I miss so much. I wonder what they're doing at this very moment. Then I gasped they were waiting for me to video chat with them

"Oh my god" I yelled and ran out of the dining hall. When I reached my room I jump across my bed and landed in my desk chair and signed on I was met by chorus of 'where were you', 'oh my god Cammie there you are' and 'where the bloody hell have you been' that's my friends for you always worried sick if you're even a little late

"guys stay calm I got distracted I've been busy"

"with what you're at Gallagher and no one else is there. Are they?" Bex asked

"no, no one's there. I'm not even there."

"What!" all three screamed at me

"I'm at Blackthorne with Joe, so my mum could go on a mission."

"You are at Blackthorne right now?" Macey asked me after she regained her composer

"yup" I said popping the p annoyingly

"Oh My God you Solomon and at least a hundred teenage boys locked up in the same building 24/7 how's that going for you" she continued

"not as bad as you would think. Then again I have spent most of my time here so far either isolated from the boys or being hawk eyed by Joe"

"how long are you going to be there" Liz asked always the sensible one

"till Joe goes back at the beginning of next semester"

"bloody hell Cam how are you going to survive"

"you know what I think I might. I have Joe's credit cards and I spoke to Abby today. I think I'll make it"

"if you need us we'll be there ok" Macey told me

"I know thanks guys" I told them.

"I got to go do know how early it is here? No, well it's really Bloody early" Bex said while yawning "well by guys I should be getting back to dinner so I can go to sleep soon, I have a feeling I'm not going to get to sleep in anytime soon" they all laughed and we said our good byes. Joe walked in as we were saying them and said hi and bye to the girls as well. "I had a feeling this was where you ran off to."

"You know me so well Joe"

"so what did the girls have to say when you told them where you are?"

"Like you don't already know" laughed at him

"I find it nice to sometimes earn others trust by letting them tell you things and not confronting them with the fact that you know the things they're going to tell you"

"that's very philosophical and emotionally deep Joe I didn't know you had it in you" I replied sarcastically

"all I'm saying is that sometimes it's best to let others tell you the information then going and getting it yourself" he said a bit defensively then he said his favourite life lesson and I said it with him

"never do yourself what you can get others to do for you"

"Cam I'm serious if you're going to get to know them do it without hacking and reading their files"

" I thought you didn't want me to get to know any of them" I replied smartly. He sighed and said

"it's an inevitable part of this situation and I have decided that most of them are too scared to try anything with you."

"Scared of you or me?"

"You know what I'm not sure" we both laughed at that "and it could help in the field if you know some of them a little"

"I guess it could. Is dinner still going"

"yer it is come on lets go" his said chuckling. When I got down there I sat back in the set I was sitting in before it just so happened to be in between Zach and Grant. When I sat back down the four boys looked at me

"I had to call my friends I promised I would call them in fact I was late. They weren't happy about that then I told them were I was and they completely forgot about the late thing it was kind of funny"

"and what are these friend like?" Grant asked

"well actually they're a lot like you guys. There's Bex well she's the fighter, the strongest out of us all she's also the first non-American Gallagher girl in history. See she's British and damn proud of it. You can tell when she's really, really mad cause she can't control her accent," I laughed at the memory of the time Macey woke her up after a long night and a long break with very little sleep it was funny "and Liz is the smartest person I know although from what I've heard and seen you would be giving her a run for her money Jonas, Oh god then there's Macey there's only one way to describe her and that is that she's Macey McHenry, now don't get me wrong I love the girl to bits it's just sometimes she can be a little over the top."

"it sounds like your close to them" Zach said I turned to him

"yer I am, their like my sisters I love them like they're my sisters then again that goes for all the girls were all sisters past, present and future"

"Cam stop quoting people especially your mother we hear enough of her words of wisdom when she's with us and I don't need you turning in to your mothers mini me" Joe called to me while walking towards us

"to late Joe. I've been told many a time that I'm exactly like my mother, my father, you and Abby rolled into one." I smiled sweetly

"you are your mum, dad and Abby rolled into one that's why everyone prays to god that we all stay on your good side."

"Ok I'll stop but" I held my hand out for another credit card "I think my mum would love to know what you just said"

"and they both think you're an angel" he muttered

"no they don't, well, Abby might but that's just cause she's proud of how in the words of my fabulous aunt I have all the important people in the world wrapped around my finger"

"damn straight you do!" a voice yelled

"Aunt Abby!" I squealed and ran to hug my drop dead gorgeous aunt

"hey, squirt I told you I might stop by"

"The two of you and the entrances you make." Joe muttered

"Now, now Joe just because you can't make a huge entrance doesn't mean we can't" Abby told Joe in tsk, tsk tone. Then we both giggled like school girls. Well I guess I am a school girl but Abby's a highly trained agent.

"So where have you been, what've you been doing"

"you know I can't tell you that squirt" I was shocked she always tells me stories from her missions

"but Abby…" I whined

"Not happening" she said but her eyes said not happening when Joe can hear me

"fine" I said sounding defeated but my eyes said that good huh. We both started laughing "god, help us all" Joe said under his breath while massaging his temples we both looked at him. Then he got out his wallet and to give me his fifth and final credit card.

"Now get over here Joe," my aunt said pulling him towards her "just because you're a big hot shot here doesn't mean I miss out on my hug" the already silent and gapping boys just gaped even more at my gorgeous aunt. Joe gave her, her hug

"now I think we need to talk about some things Abigail" he said In a stern voice

"what did I do this time I only just got here"

"Yer, come on Joey we haven't even had time to have fun yet" he turned to my aunt

"you're here all of two minutes and she's already ten times more mischievous"

"hey, I can't help it if that's the squirts reaction to me"

"Yes, you could. You could try not to encourage her"

"what and let her have all the fun on her own. No thanks I would rather face the wrath of my sister which, as you know, is worse than taking a bullet." She said as she shuttered "Hey squirt what's up you won't stop fidgeting?" Abby asked looking at little concerned

"Eyes" was all I said she chuckled

"hey I'm proud of you. You haven't slunk of into the shadows yet"

"What and waste what precious little time I have with you. No thanks. I'll take the eyes."

"I miss you to squirt but I better go talk to Joe" then she added in a whisper so low only I heard "before he burst a vein or something" I laughed at that

"ok I'll see you after and if I find that you left and this conversation was all I got and I got no goodbye I won't be happy Abby" I told her with a hard stare appearing on my face and with that her and Joe left

"ok shows over people" I yelled and I heard Joe and Abby laugh at me I sat back down again.

**AN- hey, another update for you lovely people. I almost didn't post this chapter today as I got a review from a guest saying: ****Pretty awful story so** **far. That was the whole review and it made me feel pretty awful. I accept constructive criticism. In fact I encourage you to leave it. But if your going to just write something like the review I got don't bother I don't want to hear it. If you say something like: I'm not really liking the story maybe you could ( insert action) to improve it. That is cool by me but if your just going to tell me: your story sucks. Just don't bother I care and it makes me not want to post and I know there are people who like my stories but I'm not overly confident with my wiring and things like that make it worse. Well I'm just about positive that no one read this but now I've gotten it of my chest I feel better. Sorry about the huge rant.**

**Yours truly ChameleonRose**


	5. AN - Sorry

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update I went back to school Tuesday and homework and things along the lines of that have gotten in it he rode of I updating I should update tomorrow and I'll post a chapter for Tuesday (yesterday), today and tomorrow. I'm so sorry I haven't updated I feel really bad because of all the reviews I got telling me how everyone liked my writing they made me feel really good about my writing. So sorry and thank you.

Yours truly ChameleonRose


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room chatting to Liz on the program she made for us so we could keep in touch over the holidays when there was a knock on my door. Only it wasn't any normal knock it was mine and Abby's secret knock

"Come in Abby. I'll just say bye to Liz." I called and then typed

'_Hey Liz, Abby's here to hang out I'll talk to you latter. Tell the girls I won't be on tonight. Thanks_.' Then nearly as soon as I stopped typing I got a message back (yes, Liz is that fast at typing)

'_Okay Cam, will do. Tell Abby we say hi will you.' _Wow sometimes that girl amazes even me

'_Sure thing Liz See ya'_.

"Hey Abby the girls say hi. Well only Liz was on but Bex and Macey would as well." She laughed a little

"Of course they would your all on the same wave length most of the time"

"Well when you live with someone as long as Bex, Liz and I have you get to know each other. And with Macey she just fitted perfectly with us so it didn't take too long for her to adjust our wave length."

"I know squirt I had my very own Bex, Liz and Macey"

"How are Ema, Cali and Tilly?"

"Their good I spoke to them when I was at Langley. When I told them I was going to visit you and Joe they told me that I had to tell you to convince your mum to let you visit them or to let them visit you. They were very upset that you're now 17 and the last time they saw you, you were 9."

"I've called we've kept in touch"

"Come on, you know they see you as much their niece as you are mine."

"I know and I see them asa just as much my aunts as you are"

"Then you know phone calls and emails aren't enough"

"I know I'll have to tell them I working on it" then just as I finished saying that Abby's phone goes off she looks at the caller ID and laughs

"Their ears must be burning" I looked at it and started laughing as well then I stole Abby's phone and answered it

"You know if you wanted to talk to me you can call me on my phone I mean seriously Joe and Abby are not my personal assistants and I can handle answering the phone I'm no were near that fragile "

"Oh My God! Cammie!" they all screamed down the phone

"Hey Ema, Cali and Tilly."

"How's it going Cam I hear you get to torment Joe all summer break. Poor guy doesn't even get summer break off" Tilly asked she was the first to speak she normally is

"He didn't have to take the job at Blackthorne Tilly"

"that's not what she meant Cammie and you know it" Ema said

" Yes, thank you Ema I know I was letting it slide"

"Oh God! And Abby's there as well Joe's going to have mental break down!" Cali exclaimed

"Hey squirt if you're gonna hog my phone and talk to my friends at least put it on speaker"

"Fine I will," I put the phone on speaker "we have to stop talking about Abby now she made me put the phone on speaker" I continued

"Well that takes all the fun out of this phone call then doesn't it" Tilly said sounding very serious

"HEY!" Abby practically screamed down the phone

"Well we were just checking that Abby past our message on, since someone changed their number and didn't tell us this was the only way we had" Cali said trying to stop a fight before it began

"I thought I sent it to you"

"Well we didn't ge..." that was all Ema got out before Joe Burst in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO!" he screamed we all laughed that's when Joe realised we were on the phone

"And you call yourself a spy Joe" Tilly got out in between laughs

"Don't worry Joe they haven't started plotting against you yet I think that was next on the engender" Ema teased Joe

"Oh dear god this could not get any worse" and that's when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and laughed even harder

"You spoke to soon Joe" then I answered my phone

"Hey girls guess who I'm talking with and you are now that I put you on speaker"

"WHO!" they all screamed

"Tell me it's some really hot spy boys" Bex and Macey yelled at the same time

"Nice to know we're cared about hey Cali and Tilly" Ema said in an amused voice

"OH MY GOD" my friends all screamed

"I'm gonna go before I get a head ach and Abby and Cam please go to sleep at reasonable hour I want you two to help me with my morning classes as well tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Joe" me and my aunt chorused

"Night Joe" and "night Solomon" was chorused from our friends. Joe just groaned and went to bed. We all talked until it was really late well late for everyone except Bex who was in England and Tilly who was god knows where at the moment. After we got off the phone Abby went in to more detail of her mission and we fell asleep talking about missions she went on with my mum, dad and Joe.

**first update for today the others wil come out this afternoon **

**yours truly ChameleonRose **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 6

The next week was lots of fun. Me and Abby helped Joe and spent nearly every waking moment together. Then on the Monday of the next week we were heading down to the subs for the junior Cove Ops class laughing our heads off when Abby got a phone call

"I better take this squirt" she said sobering up a little "will you tell Joe I'm just taking a call"

"Sure Abby" then I got in the elevators (yes their subs were nearly exactly like ours back at Gallagher) as I was walking towards the class room I heard Joe start his lesson

"Well today we will be talking about legends" the boys all looked at him weird they had just be working on pavement artists, surveillance and counter surveillance they weren't supposed to start this stuff for another week Zach being the kind of guy he is (hot, cocky, smart, mysterious, pain in the ass) voiced that concern

"Yes, Mr Goode I am aware of that I just thought it appropriate to do while we had two legends here with us." Then under his breath he added "All though it would help if they would be on time for once in their lives when I want them to be somewhere" by then I was right outside the door

"Sorry I'm late Joe and Abby said to tell you she was just taking a call and then she'd be down"

"What was the call about"

"Ok you might not believe this but I don't like or enjoy spying on my friends and family"

"If that's what you say"

"I do say that Joe" I said giving him a look saying I would kill him if he said any different

"Come on Squirt Don't be mad at Joe we know you only do it as a last resort" Abby said while putting her arm around my shoulder. She seemed upset. Then it clicked

"What's the mission Abby?"

"I don't know and won't till I go to Langley and get briefed"

"When are you leaving"

"I leave for Langley late tomorrow night" she said as she hugged me

"Ok then" I said as I hugged her back. I wanted to cry and break down but I couldn't. We're spies this is what we do

"Well you needed us Joe" my aunt said as we pulled apart. We talked about missions we've been on and mistakes we made.

That night me Abby just talked and talked and ate ice cream. We spent the whole of the next day in her room watching movies and packing and eating more ice cream. Then midnight came it was time for Abby to go I went and saw her of so did Joe. No one else not even my mum or Abby would have noticed but I did the small little flash of upset that went through his eyes when Abby got in the Car the CIA sent for her since Abby didn't want to leave her baby with them. I should explain Abby's baby is her Ferrari, her bright red convertible Ferrari. She left her keys with me and told me I could drive her whenever and that if she wasn't back for her by the time I went back Gallagher to take her with me. Yes, Abby's car was a girl. That night well morning I couldn't sleep so I was sitting in a window seat looking out at the grounds when I heard someone coming up behind me I was too upset to really care

"You saw her off" said a voice Zach's voice. Zach was the mystery person I just nodded and didn't look at him. I was crying and I didn't want him to see but he's a spy he saw

"Are you crying?" he asked me

"No" I told him but my voice broke I was waiting for the teasing and ridiculing but it didn't come instead he wrapped his arms around me

"What's wrong?"

"Every time I get Abby back she has to go away again and I know it's her job her life even but I miss her so much I rarely see her and when I do it's for such a small amount of time it should be classed as criminal" then I started bawling my eyes out with Zach just holding me and saying soothing words until I fell asleep in his arms.

**AN- seconded update third is on the way.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning I was in the library Zach must have carried me here last night after I fell asleep. I quickly got up and snuck back to my room took a shower and got dressed by that time it was time for breakfast. As I was about to walk inside the dining hall a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to the side. I went to use their momentum to flip them but they countered my move then I heard

"Whoa, Gallagher girl calm down it's just me" Zach of course it's Zach

"Listen Zach about last night" I said turning to face him

"My lips are sealed. Just tell me one thing, are you ok?"

"Yer, I'm fine it's just hard when Abby goes sometimes"

"Yer I saw how close you two are"

"Yer but I'm fine now"

"Good now let's get to breakfast before someone notices we're not there and Solomon kills me for being alone with you in a secluded space"

"Yer lets go" Zach was being sweet I need to talk to Macey when I know I'm truly alone. I mean the whole time I've been here he's been cocky, mysterious and annoying now he's acting really sweet I'm so confused right now….. hang on when did I sit down? Whoa.

"Cam, Cammie, Cameron!" Grant was yelling at me waving his hand in front of my face

"What, what's wrong" I asked worried since Grant was yelling.

"You. You're off in some other world." Nick said as if the answer was obvious

"Yer, are you ok" Jonas asked sounding concerned. Dear god they are basically the male versions of Bex, Liz and Macey

"I'm fine just distracted and yes I know a distracted spy is as good as dead. Thank you. I don't need that lesson quoted at me." The boys just looked at me

"We weren't going to" said Zach sounding like he didn't want to be reminded of that either

"She wasn't talking to you Mr Goode" Joe said walking over to us

"Don't say it Joe"

"I wasn't going to I was going to say that I'm taking the juniors on a mission to" he paused and eyed the boys "a location and I was wondering if you wanted to come and get out of the school"

"One question first, will I be on this mission with them"

"If you want but I'm sure you'll find other things you'll want to do more" he said very cryptically

"Ok, I'll come with" he smiled at me and was about to say something but me being me and Joe being Joe I cut him off

"On one condition even if I don't participate in the mission I get to be on coms"

"That's your condition" Jonas asked shocked all the boys were shocked except Zach he had his emotionless mask tightly intact on his face in other words he was smirking AGAIN! What is it with that boy and smirking

"Yer that's my condition why" I asked them all confused

"You want to be put on coms" Grant asked this time

"Oh My God, yes I want to see how good you guys are in the field is there a problem with that"

"No there's not. Their just being babies Cam"

"Ok than, when do we leave"

"Straight after we're done here" Joe oh so elegantly told me

"Joe!" I yelled at him "now I have to rush getting ready if Macey and Bex ever find out you better be prepared to take an ass kicking from them and then one from me for making me take on from them have I made myself clear" I finished while glaring at him.

"We'll be here when you're ready" was all he said. So I went off to get ready to get out of the Blackthorne institute for boys, even if it was just for the day.

**AN- third chapter meant to post yesterday so posting before I go to school. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls that would be Ally Carter.**

Chapter 8

We were sitting in near silence in the back of a van when

"We're here" came from Joe in the front of the van. I collected my coms and stepped out of the van. Straight away I knew where we were. I mean you can't be one of Macey McHenry's best friends and roommates without learning the names of and how to spot if you're dropped there blind folded (yes that is something we prepare for) all of the major malls in the world. We also happened to be in her all-time favourite mall. The biggest mall in America, The Mall of America, at least this time I might be able to enjoy it. I mean I love Macey but sometimes shopping with her could be a form of torture especially when at MOA.

"Oh My God," I squealed I've been doing a lot of that lately "the Mall of America thank you so much for bringing me" I ran and hugged Joe nearly knocking him over in the proses.

"So I take it you're not going to be joining the boys then" Joe said chuckling

"No I have shopping to do" I called over my shoulder as I took off I heard a lot of She's such a girl going around and then I heard something that made me laugh

"Mr Solomon doesn't Cammie still have your credit cards?" Zach asked Joe's face was priceless. When I got inside the mall I didn't know where to start. After an hour of walking around I felt someone watching me I looked around and saw a young girl looking in my direction. I turned around and went back to my shopping but something told me to turn back around so I did. That's when I realised who it was I walked up to the girl

"So Liz tell me is Bex the girl over near the black pumps And Macey the one over near the Tank tops" I asked her nonchalantly

"How did you know?" Liz exclaimed

"She's a bloody spying genius that's how" I'll let you guess who that was

"Oh My God I missed you guys so much" I once again squealed I really need to get that under control then I heard Zach's voice

"Whoa! Gallagher Girl stop squealing you're gonna send us all prematurely deaf" that's when I remembered I was on coms

"Oh My God" that's when Macey silenced me

"Let us guess there's this amazingly hot spy boy with a rock hard six pack that your absolutely drooling over" then Zach made another comment

"You talking about me with your friends Gallagher Girl. Oh and don't forget to correct them its and a rock hard eight pack not six" that was it I snapped

"Oh shut it Goode"

"Cam are you ok?" Macey asked like she was trying to calm a wild animal

"Yes I'll be fine once the boys get on with their mission and stop messing with the little time I have with you guys"

"What are you talking about Cam?" Liz asked confused I ruffled my hair then Bex gasped

"How could you not tell us you were on coms Cam. That's like rule number one tell your sisters everything well everything you can" Bex told name off

"I did try but Macey here cut me off"

"Sorry Cammie"

"Its ok Mace"

"Awwww, they hugged and made up" Zach! I'm gonna kill that boy nobody try and stop me

"I swear to god Goode shut up or sleep with one eye open for the rest of my summer break" by this time the girls had put in coms units that were hooked up so they could hear what was going on and we were heading to the food court for lunch

"Dude do as the girl says you don't want to end up like Jason" Grant said warning him

"I'm insulted! I'm so much better then Jason."

"So what Dude the girl can make Solomon beg for mercy just by looking at him. You can be as good as you want but shut up before you put the rest of us on her hit list as well" Nick said practically begging by the end

"Dear god Cam you have them wrapped around your finger already"

"Who was that?" a very nervous boy asked I think his name was Andy

"Oh that's just Macey don't worry about it"

"I should've seen that one coming "

"Yer, you should've Solomon your slipping I mean bloody hell the man on the moon would've seen that one coming"

"Thank you Ms Baxter" Joe said slightly annoyed but their my friends so most of it was joking this always happens. I mean we spend most of our lessons making comments like that but only me, Bex and Macey though the rest of our class is to scared of him

"Your welcome Mr Solomon" she replied overly sweet

"Oh while I remember I still have Joe's Credit card"

"You what!" Bex and Macey yelled at me

"If you still have Solomon's Credit card what are we doing in the food court lets go" Macey was nearly screaming by the end

"Oh no" was all Joe said

"Let's go move your lazy ass's now!" Macey yelled at me and Liz

"Cammie why'd you tell her that?" Liz whispered sounding a little scared

"That's a good question Lizzie and I don't know the answer" I whispered back

"Let's go girls there are these amazing shoes that would look perfect with that dress you brought just before summer Cammie" I looked at her as if to say why do I care "and their good pay back shoes" she said the last part in a sing song kind of way but as soon as the words left her mouth I was on my feet

"Show me the way" and we were off

"Oh dear god" was all I heard from Joe. Then about ten minutes Later we heard

"Ok boys forget the CIA agents find my god daughter and her friends before they send me broke"

"But sir you said never..." one of the boys started to say

"I know what I said and there is an exception to that rule and its if your superior tells you otherwise"

"Ok sir we're on it" the same boy to,d Joe with slight fear in his voice

"Good luck boys" Macey interjected

"Now not only do we have the chameleon on our side but we know you're looking for us this will make trying things on difficult but you know we can live" Bex finished ever so sweetly. Well let's just say it's not going to be easy for them either. We just went about our business shopping and doing whatever we wanted. We had been doing this for about 4 hours when we decided we were done with the shopping. All the boys except Zach and Grant (well Grant because he was partners with Zach) had given up looking for us 2 hours ago but Zach would not be beaten.

"Come on Zach face it Dude even you can't find them let's just go back to the van" Grant al but whined

"We'll meet you there we're done now any way" I told them

"I can't believe I was beaten by them" Zach said absolutely outraged

"Its ok boys even trained agents can't find me and only half can find my friends"

"You're in Burberry" Zach suddenly blurted

"How'd you know!" I yelled

"Because we're out side and one of your friends is fighting with the sales lady and I can hear the exact same fight in the back ground on the coms" he replied smugly

"Macey you gave us away" Bex yelled at her

"Let's just go" Liz was over shopping like 3 hours ago so this was just ridiculous to her and with that we left.

**AN- Hey, sorry about the weird updates but I'm trying to do an update a day but school just started back and I'm still getting in to a routine. If I don't update every day I'll do like I just did and do catch up updates so that even if they weren't done every day there's still a chapter for every day. Thank you for all the positive reviews also everyone's been asking me about Zammie. Yes, there will be Zammie at so e point but there is a sequel so it may not come until then or it may come sooner. I'm not telling you. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you all. **

**yours truly ChameleonRose **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls. **

Chapter 9

The ride back to Blackthorne was awkward to say the least. The boys spent it staring at me, Bex, Liz and Macey. Me and Bex spent it making Macey apologise like a million times (not literally a million but you get the point). Liz spent it looking awkward and out of place and Joe spent it stressing about his credit card bills and muttering about failing Cov Ops. Let's just say it was very tense. When we got back to Blackthorne I saw Abby's car and it gave me an idea

"Joey!" I called ahead to him since he was in front of the group

"Yer, Cam" he called back

"I was thinking about taking Abby's baby out for a bit alright" the way I worded it, it could have been a question but it wasn't it was a statement to let Joe know where we (meaning me and the girls) were going meanwhile the girls looked at me in disbelief

"Good you can take the girls to the airport"

"Already really" I didn't want them to go.

"Sorry Cam, Cam" he said while nodding

"Fine let me go get the key's" I said starting to walk off

"Wait your telling us that Abby left her Ferrari with you" Bex asked in disbelief

"Yep , she trusts me with her more than the CIA"

"That's because you would rather die than get a scratch on a car like that and Abby knows it" Macey said dismissively even though I know she was in awe about the fact that Abby gave me her baby to take care of

"Well don't just stand there go get the key's" Bex all but screamed at me

"I'm going I'm going" I said as I backed away towards my room with my hands held up in surrender. When I got to my room I got the keys of my bed side table and ran back to the girls. When I got there the boys and Joe were no longer there

"Where'd everybody go" I asked the girls

"To get debriefed" Liz told me

"And Solomon said to tell you to take it easy on the road he doesn't want to have to come get you because you got caught speeding way above the limit" Macey added

"Also he said straight there and back no detours" Bex added as well

"Are you three going to do that for the whole ride" I asked them as we were walking to the car

"Oh My God, Cam you have the best Aunt ever. Even if my Aunt had a Ferrari she would never even let me near it let alone drive it" Bex exclaimed

"Well that's Abby for you" we spent the whole drive to the airport talking about what everyone had planned for the rest of break and what they had already done I was interrogated about how it is living with the boys and Bex went into how her and her parents took down an arms dealer in Mexico

"Then I tapped him to the pole and my mum sent for back up to get him back to MI6" she finished just as we were pulling in to the car park at the airport

"Where do your parents think you are?"

"Well mine know because Solomon called them, they know each other did you know that" Bex said with a look on her face like it was a very awkward

"Mine think I'm at Macey's for the week well I am but you know they don't know that one of the main reasons I'm staying with her is so that I can come and see you" Liz said starting to ramble so I stopped her by asking Macey

"And where do your parents think you and Liz are exactly"

"MOA, I told them I wanted to go shopping and that it had to be there. The senator didn't want me to make a scene. So he sent for the private Jet. It was so very nice of him don't you think" we all laughed

"You are an evil master mind" I managed to get out

"One of my many talents is getting what I want it doesn't make me an evil master mind."

"And that doesn't mean you're not an evil master mind either" Bex said after she finished laughing

"So where's your gates" I asked them all

"Privet" Macey said

"Same my parents got one of the MI6 jets because it would look specious if I went on a public airline" Bex said grabbing her shopping out of the car. We walked into the airport and to the girls' gates. First I hugged Bex because her plane was already there and ready to take of

"I'm gonna miss you. Call me when you land ok." I told her she looked at me weird

"Promise me Bex" I said giving her a stern look

"I promise I'll call you when I land. God Cam your worse than my mum" she said sounding like a little kid

"It's just that I'm gonna miss you so much" I told her she pulled back and looked at me than laughed

"I'm gonna miss you to Cams" than she hugged Liz and Macey

"Well I'm off see you later" she said as she hugged the three of us one last time

"See ya Bex" the three of us chorused back. About five minutes after she took off Macey's plane was ready to take off. So we repeated the process again

"We'll miss you lots Cams" Liz said giving me one last hug

"I know Lizzie I'll miss you lots too" I told her.

"Come on Lizzie lets go" Macey said hugging me and pulling Liz in the direction of the gate

"Oh and Cams show those boys how to drive when you get back will ya" she called over her shoulder

"Oh, I'm planning on it" I called to her. She and Liz boarded the plane laughing and I walked back to the car laughing as well.

**AN- another chapter coming this afternoon.**

**Yours truly ChameleonRose**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 10

Driving back to the school I was planning on how to show those boys how you're supposed to drive a sports car. Then I got it you know how in movies when the person in the sports car parallel parks and the front stops and the back swings in behind it, yer, well that's what I decided to do. Yes I can do that I'm a brilliant driver, that's one of the reasons Abby feels safe leaving her baby with me. When I got to the school where I was supposed to park there were boys all around class must be out. I guess was gone a long time. But it was perfect this way more of the boys would see it. So yes I did it. But what I didn't realise was that I was wearing ruffled blue tank, skinny jeans (like skin tight skinny), black ankle boots with 6 inch heels (yes, I'm still a good driver with 6 inch heels) and designer sunnies. I looked like such a cliché it wasn't funny and to make things worse Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick were standing right in front of the driver's side door so when I got out I had to face them

"nice driving Gallagher girl" Zach said with a you guessed it a smirk

"where'd you learn to drive like that" Grant asked in awe and Jonas and Nick nodded in agreement

"here and there" was all I said and I walked off towards the school. When I walked into the grand hall the boys were back to staring at me

"dear god I thought we were past this"

"when you pull a stunt like the one you did this afternoon Gallagher girl you're gonna get stared at"

"that wasn't a stunt that was how I drive" I said as I sat down in between Grant and Zach

"Remind me not to get in a car you're driving" Nick said sitting down across from me

"I am a perfectly good driver thank you very much"

"are you sure the heel of your shoe won't get stuck and make you crash" Zach said in his cocky way that he has

"Oh I have a spot for my heel to get stuck but you're not gonna like it" I told him the others snickered

"Cam" Joe called warning me to leave the boys intact and not to seriously injure them

"is that so"

"yes that's so. Would you like to see?"

"Cameron don't you have friends to call" Joe called out after a he got a look from Dr Steve telling him to do something before it got ugly

"you are so lucky that my friends would kill me if I didn't go and call them right now otherwise it would be on. Got it"

"got it" I got up and went to my room to call the girls I told them what happened and Macey decided that Zach likes me a lot and I like him. I told her she was crazy but she didn't believe me

"Oh My God enough of Cam's denial about liking Zach! Tell me did Grant say anything about me?" Bex finish sounding like a little girl asking what a Christmas present is on Christmas morning

"What!" me and Liz asked meanwhile Macey just said

"I knew you liked him"

"what's not to like he looks like a Greek god and he seems to be their fighter" Bex exclaimed

"I'll ask the boys if they like you all"

"all" Macey and Liz asked

"Oh give it up you so like Nick and Jonas"

"whatever we have to go the senator wants to have breakfast early tomorrow."

"Yer, I should go as well"

"yer see you guys"

"bye". A week later I was sitting in my room late one night and I couldn't sleep so I went walking around the school I started thinking and I decided that I still wasn't over what Zach had said about my driving skills so with that I went to find Joe tell him that he should watch out for Zach or I might just kill him before break is over. As I was walking I was in my own little world thinking about whether or not I liked Zach. I didn't think I did than I started thinking about it maybe I did then I ran into something or should I say someone. Zach.

"What are you doing here your dorms nowhere near here"

"I came to say that maybe I went a bit far"

"really" I asked not believing him

"yer, I decided I didn't want to have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your break"

"smart choice" it was then that I realised how close we were and he added

"and I wanted to do this" then he crushed his lips to mine at first I froze then I kissed him back. We stood there like that for 1min 30sec then pulled apart

"I've wanted to do that for a while now" he said in a breathless whisper

"well, why didn't you then?" I asked the same way

"didn't think it would go down to well"

"with me or Joe" he said some colourful things under his breath

"I didn't even think about what Solomon would do to me. I was more worried you'd kick my ass into the next millennium" I laughed at that

"it's ok I'll deal with Joe"

"now of to bed before Solomon finds you up"

"what do you mean"

"it's 2 am Gallagher girl"

"Whoa I was walking around for ages" he laughed

"if you were walking around this whole time yes you were"

"well night Blackthorne Boy"

"night Gallagher Girl" he walked off in the direction of his dorm. When I got back to my dorm I lied down and fell asleep straight away.

**AN- so I'm now up to date weigh my updates just in time to go back to school and get behind again. Any way keep reviewing and I'll keep posting and together we will get through it.**

**yours truly ChameleonRose **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. **

Chapter 11

When I woke up it was 12:30, time for lunch. I had a shower, got dressed and went down to lunch when I got down there not one of the boys looked up which was a relief. I got my lunch and sat down Grant looked like he was about to burst I guess I interrupted a conversation they didn't want me to hear then he burst

"Dude, how'd you do it" he might as well as screamed at Zach. Zach just smirked

"I'm just that Goode" he said and smirked even more. I then realised that he told his friends about what happened last night

"No, you're just lucky you're still alive" I seethed at him

"Dude, your dead" Grant yelled at the top of his lungs then started laughing the whole hall was looking in our direction so I did what I do best and disappeared as I was walking out of the grand hall I heard Jonas ask

"Where'd Cammie go"

"She's the Chameleon boys it's what she does and I'd doubt that you'll see her before dinner" Joe told them and sent a wink in my direction that only Zach noticed then he got up and walked out and everyone saw him. I am so glad that Joe and I are going back to Gallagher on Saturday (its Thursday). I had been walking around the halls without being seen for about 2 hours when I found myself out side of Joe's class room, so I did what any Gallagher Girl or Chameleon would do; I slipped in unnoticed.

"Boys close your eyes over this lesson I have placed bugs in 5 places, where are they" Joe asked as he beckoned me forward. Damn he always spots me. I crept to the front of the room and hid behind Joe's desk so the boys couldn't see me. Meanwhile Joe kept asking them questions to keep them distracted. When I was hidden he told them to open their eyes then asked

"What has changed in the room?"

"Cammie's now behind your desk and not in the corner behind Mike." Zach answered. All the boys looked shocked and Zach looked smug. After that not much happened until Saturday morning. I was walking down to the front doors when someone bumped into me it was Zach

"Watch where you're going" he hissed at me

"Why don't you watch where you're going" I said back in the same tone. I thought we were getting somewhere when he kissed me but then he went and showed off to the rest of the boys. I can't believe he did it I know it's stupid and being a spy I should know better but I'm also a teenage girl and at the moment that was the part off me that was in charge and it felt betrayed. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him like he would never lie to me or tell the world my secrets, I felt like I could tell HIM my secrets. Why was this happening to me? I swear I must have been a serial killer in a past life or two. When I got down to Abby's car Grant, Nick and Jonas are there along with some of the other boys. I must have looked beyond mad as Jonas asked

"Run into Zach on your way down here?"

"Is it that obvious" they all laughed I got a hug from each of the boys even Jonas. I got in the car revved the engine and took off at 100 miles an hour (literally) and Joe was right behind me.

**AN- ok guys this is the last chapter of the Chameleon and her visit but do not worry my lovely readers I will be posting the sequel soon I have the first couple pod chapters and I'm going to be doing creative writing in my Activity thing at school. So I'll be writing the story in it. The sequel is called THE CHAMELEON GETS A VISIT. Who can guess what happens? I may post the first chapter later tonight. **

**yours truly ChameleonRose.**


End file.
